The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Dusty Pink Suertexe2x80x99.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Columbia in June, 1998, as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Chrysanthemumxc3x97morifolium cultivar Suerte, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,225. The new Chrysanthemum was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its different ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Madrid, Cundinamarca, Colombia, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproducted true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Dusty Pink Suerte has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Dusty Pink Suertexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Dusty Pink Suertexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large daisy-type inflorescences that are about 7.7 cm in diameter.
2. Attractive soft pink-colored ray florets and bright yellow-colored disc florets.
3. Very freely flowering with numerous inflorescences per stem.
4. Response time is about 67 days.
5. Dark green foliage.
6. Strong and thick stems.
7. Long peduncles.
8. Good postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for at least four weeks in an interior environment.
Plants of the new Chrysanthemum differ from plants of the cultivar Suerte primarily in ray floret color as plants of the cultivar Suerte have dark pink/purple-colored ray florets.